Pretty
by Thxzein
Summary: [Midna x Zelda;; Capítulo único] Había algo que fastiadaba mucho a Midna, ese algo era el simple hecho de que Zelda no pudiese ver que era sencillamente bonita, con todo y sus defectos.


_**Pretty.**_

_**MidZel.**_

_**High School AU!**_

_**Capítulo Único.**_

.

Zelda había suspirado por cuarta vez consecutiva mientras garabateaba en su cuaderno, sus cejas casi juntas delataban su mal humor. El salón estaba vacío, a excepción de los estudiantes que debían recoger las tareas y llevarlas al Salón de maestros. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana observando como Link se dirigía a casa acompañado de la chica que tanta compañia le hacía, Ilia se llamaba si mal no recordaba. Le daba cierta melancolía ver esa conexión que ambos tenían, que no necesitaban de palabras, una sola mirada bastaba para que Link no quisiese nada más.

Zelda regresó su vista al cuaderno frente a ella, un mechón castaño caía al costado de su rostro, ¿Sería capaz algún día de provocar esa sensación en alguien? ¿Algún día alguien la vería de esa manera? Su corazón se achicó.

La puerta del Salón se abrió mostrando a Midna cargando su mochila, ahora que observaba bien el lugar sus otros compañeros ya se habían ido, así que estaban completamente solas.

—¡Te he estado buscando en todas partes! —exclamó molesta, Zelda desvió la mirada a otro lugar dejando caer su mentón en la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué quieres, Midna?

—¿Cómo que qué quiero? Siempre nos vamos juntas al salir de clases.

La castaña no respondió, sólo miraba hacia la ventana cómo si estuviese hinoptizada. Midna comenzaba a tener tics en su ojo, odiaba ser ignorada.

—¡Oye! Zelda no me ignores —Midna se acercó más hasta quedar frente a ella, sacudió su mano frente a los ojos de su amiga, pero esta ni se molestaba en verla— ¡Ey! ¡Ey! Tierra llamando a Zelda.

—¿Qué es lo que hace especial a alguien, Midna? —preguntó aún con su mentón en la mano. Sorprendida ante la pregunta de Zelda, Midna dejó de sacudir su mano frente a su rostro.

Su bonito rostro.

—Eh, bueno... —Midna llevó un mechón de su cabello anaranjado detrás de su oreja, levanto la vista al techo y se quedó ida por un par de segundos— No lo sé... Cada quién tiene algo único supongo.

—Ya veo.

—A todo esto ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué preguntas cosas así?

—No es nada —suspiró derrotada, guardando sus cosas en su mochila— Es sólo que, me gustaría ser especial para alguien.

—Eres especial para mí —la de tez azulada rápidamente respondió con cierto rubor.

—Lo sé —sonrió provocando que el rubor de Midna incrementará, Zelda aclaro su voz— Pero hablo de especial, en plan romántico.

Sí, lo eres para mí.

—Bah, eso qué importa —espetó molesta la de orbes rojizos sentándose sobre la mesa de Zelda— Venga Zelda, no deberías deprimirte por algo así, es tonto.

—Sé que es una tontería pero, dime Midna ¿No has deseado alguna vez que alguien te vea de manera especial? De esa forma en la que te hace sentir que lo eres todo para esa persona.

Sí.

—Puff, no, no tengo tiempo para eso —desvió la mirada con nerviosismo.

—Imaginé que dirías algo así —Zelda sonrió divertida— Aún así, quisiera que me pasara eso, aunque bueno no soy nada especial en comparación a otras, sólo quisiera serlo al menos para alguien. Así me sentiría linda y... querida.

Había algo que fastiadaba mucho a Midna, ese algo era el simple hecho de que Zelda no pudiese ver que era sencillamente bonita, con todo y sus defectos.

—Serás tonta.

Al instante Zelda le vio ofendida, su labio inferior tembló y entre abrió la boca dispuesta a decirle de hasta lo que se iba a morir.

—¿¡Qué te pasa Midna!? Por eso no me gusta contarte este tipo de cosas, siempre me sales con lo mismo, estoy harta que no puedas comprenderme por una vez.

—Doble tonta —se mofó con la burla en sus palabras, Zelda arrugó la frente y cerrando bruscamente su cuaderno se levantó enfurecida para irse de allí. Ella quería que la tomaran en serio, que alguien la escuchara y la apoyará en su opinión, obviamente ese alguien no era Midna.

Tonta Midna. Su mente iba insultando a la rebelde chica y antes de que pudiese salir del Salón Zelda sintió que la tironeaban del brazo hasta empujarla contra la pared. Debido al impacto de su espalda con la pared cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió se encontró con la penetrante, rojiza y seria mirada de Midna quien la tenía acorralada, con ambas manos al lado de su cabeza.

—¿Midna? —indagó confusa y un tanto inquieta. Por su lado, Midna estaba hecha un manojo de nervios ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? Sea como sea no se iba a echar atrás.

—Eres una tonta, Zelda.

—¡Y otra vez con lo mismo! Ya estuvo, déjame ir Midna.

Midna negó sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Escúchame —pidió— Lo que te digo es verdad, Zelda. Eres una tonta ¿y sabes porqué? Porque no puedes ver que eres _bonita_.

La castaña pasó saliva, las palabras de su amiga le parecieron tan sinceras, miró hacia otro lado.

—¿De verdad crees que soy bonita?

—Maldición, sí.

Esa respuesta hizo que su corazón latiera como si acabara de correr una maratón.

—No esperes que venga alguien tome tu cabello, lo bese y te diga _Joder, eres hermosa Zelda _—añadió la de orbes rojizos haciendo cada una de las acciones que mencionó, las mejillas de Zelda enrojecieron al ver que Midna aún mantenía un mechón de su castaño cabello sobre sus labios— Asegúrate de valorarte siempre por lo que eres. Ámate a ti, el amor de otros no es más importante que el amor propio, nunca lo olvides.

Zelda sonrió melancólica y asintió. A continuación, Midna se acercó al rostro de la contraria provocando que fuegos artificiales explotaran en el corazón de Zelda, sin embargo, que le susurrara un vámonos ya en el oído por supuesto que no era lo que esperaba.

Entonces ¿qué quería que pasara?

—Ah, sí, vamos —sonrió nerviosa y muy confundida. Midna le sonrió y tomó su mano para guiarla hacia la salida.

—¿Sabes qué te haría más bonita? —preguntó de repente con una sonrisa pícara cuando ya estaban en la salida del Instituto.

—Uhm no, ¿qué?

—Que me pasaras la tarea de lenguaje artístico.

—Sigue soñando —rió contagiando a Midna también.

En ese mismo instante la de cabellos anaranjados puede asegurar con mucha certeza que Zelda era mucho más que bonita.


End file.
